Family Feud: The Hokage and His Nephew
The Senju Family's Mansion The large fiery orb in the sky was irritated, delivering a small heatwave to the Hidden Leaf Village below. To make matters worse, The Hokage's Nephew's own blonde, unkempt hair, was making him more overheated. The two shinobi behind him, who he encountered the boy yesterday during the Hokage's Ceremony, were there once again, each of their hands placed on each of his shoulders. They found him during the morning, stating that they had found out about his abandonment of the village, which would make him a missing ninja. Things like this were usually handled by the leader of the village, the Hokage. So there they were, knocking on the large doors of the mansion. "Doesn't help that he's your uncle, does it?" the one on the left said to him, which was followed by a short chuckle. "He's younger than me, you know that right?" Yasaki retorted sharply. The two shinobi looked at each other and smirked. "So who's spanking whose ass?" they both said in unison, hard laughter followed behind it. That was the final straw, it was too hot to make smart remarks. Quickly, Yasaki turned around and revealed his his crimson eyes which contained two tomoe. They fell on their backs, the laughter died down, they would be sleeping for a while. Awaiting his food, Seigetsu sat in his kingdom — his room — awaiting the perfect feast. Even though he had become Hokage, and his true address had been changed to the Hokage's mansion, Seigetsu preferred to return home. Because he was just dwindling down from the greatest day in his life, so Naruto gave him his wish. Seigetsu looked at his Kage's hate that sat atop his TV. To him that hat was more than just a hat. It was a halo, something that the angels above bestowed upon those worthy. "I'm proud of you, Seigetsu." K'un states entering the thought process of Seigetsu's mind. A blank void, similiar to the psyche Matatabi lived in. "I know right?! Most of this couldn't be done without you K'un." He responded with a smile that reached from ear to ear on his face. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK Seigetsu heard the loud bangs on the door. "Ah dang it.." Thr young Uchiha states, dashing out of his room, and jumping over the railing of his stairs. Now at the large gold doors, Seigetsu knew exactly who it was. As he opened the doors, he states. "I already know. You guys can't pay the bills this month-" As the door came open completely, Seigetsu saw that there was one person. A young male, probably a few years older than him with two people lying on the ground. "Eh..Who the hell are you?" "We really haven't met before, I'm Yasaki, your Sayuri Uchiha's son, otherwise known as your nephew." it felt weird saying that, the Uchiha in front of him was no taller than he was. "I didn't come to visit or any shit like that. These two phonies behind brought me here to speak to you, about me leaving the village a few months ago." the seriousness trailed in his voice. The shinobi continued to sleep. "Just let me in, I don't want to have to drag this bullshit any longer." It would appear as if Yasaki and Seigetsu ran parallel in height, but this wasn't the true fact. Maybe Yasaki's sharingan was jacked up, because he was clearly taller than he was. As the man in front of him sprouted his words, Seigetsu burst into laughter. "Wait. Your dukkha is dense, it's been around for some time. You're way older than I am! And you only got a two-tomoe?" Seigetsu paused for a second, he was quiet. Now in a serious mood he began to think before continuing his conversation with his "nephew". "Dark. Well, I always heard Sayuri got around. And that she had ancient secrets running around before I was born. You look like her a bit. Okay? Whatddya want? You father isn't here for child support, this is the manor of my mom and dad. How may I assist you?" Maybe his sharingan were jacked up, the deformity in his eyes had dulled some of the eye's capabilities, he didn't care about their heights though. "Yes, two tomoe. I'd like to think I'm different than the rest. I don't know how it happened, it just.. happened." he paused to look at the guy above his head, white clouds traveled calmly through the blue. After hearing Seigetsu's statement, Yasaki closed his eyes in frustration. "I didn't want to truly admit it but yeah, she got around. And to think that she and Kanatoko didn't get it in enough, every night, the house would be filled with screams of... You probably don't want to hear about that." he ran his fingers through his hair. "Wait, Uncle San' is here? and I haven't met Ayame, is she here too?" he asked eagerly, peeking inside of the mansion. Hearing the deep story of Yasaki slip through his ears, they rested and marinated into his brain. The young Uchiha only had one word to describe his nephew's situation, and he said it out loud. "Dark." Yasaki would continue asking questions, and would peak through the house anxiously like there was something on the inside for him. Seigetsu would move to cover each gap that Yasaki would be attempting to look through, before finally he grabbed him and firmly held him down. Seigetsu may have been young, but the boy possessed natural strength that some only got in their mid thirties. "Can you not? Like I don't even know you. On top of that, why would call Sannoto uncle? He's your grandfather.. I think." "Dark." The word echoed in his mind, was his story really that horrible? so what if his sharingan was deformed or his mother was as promiscuous as they get, it was all just bad luck or something, he was sure of it. However, he wouldn't let his case of bad luck get the best of them. While he peeked, Yasaki felt Seigetsu's hands tightly wrap around his arms, holding him in place. "Oh right, you're the hokage, sorry. And uh, I always call Sannoto that, or Grand San'." he replied with a calm voice, considering that he was being roughly grabbed. "Um, yeah so, it's really hot out here, and these clothes are heavy, so can I... come inside?" "Yeah, I really am." Opening the golden door wider, he held his arm out for Yasaki to walk in. Around the large mansion, were numerous maids and chefs walking around. The scent of breakfast was in the air, as Seigetsu had been waiting all morning. A butler bowed his head at Yasaki. "How are you my good sir? Could I get you something to drink?" Seigetsu wagged his hand at Sageru, giving him some sort of secret signal or something. "Oh right! Sorry, young master. Oh and also, your parents haven't returned home yet. So, you know what that means." He states walking off into the kitchen. Seigetsu hunched his shoulders. "Well, my parents aren't here. So I guess you'll have to wait around here." Amazing couldn't even describe the interior of the great mansion. Numerous people who had things to attend to, all worked under a single, young Uchiha. It was also quite busy, the amount of things happening at once made his head spin. He was then approached by a man who was dressed in clothes fit for a butler. He watched as Seigetsu gave him a signal, and the butler immediately changed the subject. As he walked off, Yasaki began to question his uncle. "A little rude, don't you think? It's like a furnace out there, why wouldn't I be thirsty?" he snapped, but he regained his composure quickly, after all, he was in the home of the hokage himself. "And uh.. I guess I can wait for them. But, I need somewhere for me to take these clothes off, I'm surprised I'm not melting." "My castle equals upstairs. Divide that by you meaning, you can't change in my room." Turning to his side, Seigetsu held his finger towards a door down the hallway that was home to various glass casings with luxurious jewels, crystals, and metals. "That there is a restroom. I don't know which one, but it's a restroom." This fact was true, Seigetsu had no idea what restroom it was he'd been pointing to. I mean, after all he lived in a mansion. One that looked down over the mansion that the Hokage rests their heads in Konoha. The young Uchiha lived most of his life coupe up in his room. Which was well, nearly a castle his own. His parents extended this one story, supremely large mansion, just to create a second floor that was equal to the base of the mansion. And it was literally only his room. "Um, okay." he walked off to the room that he thought Seigetsu had pointed to. He opened the door slowly and his eyes were blinded by the shine of the jewelry, crystals, and metals. He wasn't familiar with such luxurious items. He closed the door and undid the large overcoat that hid a striped tight shirt which traveled up his arms. He then went on to take off his scarf, the large white scarf that covered his neck. After all of that, the mirror across from him caught his eye. Yasaki hadn't checked on his face in a while, was it ugly? He inspected it all, his eye--scratch that--eyes, his nose, even his lips. Puberty was over now, but it hit him like a train when it first came. His eyes were blue, but they appeared green sometimes, he didn't know why, he didn't know anything. Yasaki came out of the bathroom six minutes later, his clothes folded properly in his hands. As Yasaki would emerge from the restroom the sweet aroma of food would slip into both of his nostrils. Eggs, bacon, toast, milk, orange juice and apple juice. Cereal of various kinds. Sitting at the table was a mouth watered Seigetsu. Staring at the food, he could sense Yasaki's dukkha come closer. No even looking at the man, Seigetsu simply stated to him. "Man.. I wish you'd walk a little bit faster. I'm starving over here." A knock sounded at the front door once more. As an accomplished sensor, Sumi had recognized her brother's chakra signature return to Konoha's general populace via a large scale technique. From there, it was simply using her own sensory abilities that she tracked him down to his present location. It did her heart good to know that he was back home once more, though she did plan on giving a punishment for disappearing without a trace. She waited patiently for the door to be opened, though she doubted Yasaki would be the one to open it. Unruly Child Up the stairs of the large Senju and Uchiha home, a young, very young about eight in age, beauty began to walk down the stair way. Her presence was given up to Seigetsu by her dukkha, and would be given up to Yasaki by her yawn. Her bloody red hair, trademark of her ancestry, made her stand out from anyone within their village. Rubbing her eyes as she walked down the stairs, she took each step down slowly as possible. Seigetsu turned his head, and his face filled red. She wore a long kimono like robe that dragged along the floor. Finally touching down on the first level of the house, she said not a single word. Mostly because she was half woke as it was. Ignoring Yasaki completely, she walked over to Seigetsu whom had his arms out. She snuggled her way into Seigetsu's lap and balled up. Closing her eyes yet again, she slipped right back into slumber. Seigetsu smiled and continued to eat his breakfast. But then was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yasaki, go get that." The blonde, who still had folded clothes in his hands, furrowed his eyebrows at the young man for not having his butler get them. He instead placed them on a chair at the dinner table and then headed over to the door, only glancing at the young girl snuggled into his uncle's being. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door to the mansion. Clouds were beginning to form above Konoha and the woman right in front of him was none other than his very own sister. "S-Sumi!? What brings you to the Hokage's mansion?" he said nervously. He hadn't talked to her since he came back to the village, and he could tell he could be receiving a punishment. Sumi didn't respond immediately. Instead, she used a flicker enhanced version of the Raikage's infamous punishment. She waited a while to see if her brother would try to escape. However, Sumi was stopped when she felt enough time had passed, pulling her baby brother into a hug. "Where have you been?? You can't just walk away from Konoha, leaving your family to wonder if you did something incredibly stupid and killed yourself. Don't, ever, do, that, again," at this her crystal blue eyes began to water as she held her little brother tighter. Despite the constant flack she gave her younger siblings, she loved them both dearly and hoped they would become splendid ninja of the village they called home. "Great!" Seigetsu called out softly. "Now I have a niece?! Just spectacular. I swear I told dad and mom not to make their wealth public." The red-haired girl slowly rose up. Still rubbing her eyes, she looking around the house and sniffed the air. Seigetsu grabbed her crimson hair with his fingers and pushed it behind her ears. The fork he had in his hand had pancakes pinned to it. "Eat up, Akaihime." He stated, as she opened her mouth and he fed her. ---- Silence. There was no sound, as a hidden shinobi made their way through the forest land of the Land of Fire. The person's steps were silent. Each time their foot touched the ground, it was replaced by the opposing foot still appearing as afterimages. Elegance. The shinobi masked their face with a scarf around their mouth, which wrapped around to the top of their head covering all hair — if they had any. A black cloak covered their figure, so they were completely masked by anyone trying to make a first glance guess. This attire was none only to a few people. Master assassins. They moved swiftly. As the continued down their path, a large boulder stood in their way. With their fist along, they pulled back and swung at the boulder with little to no effort. As the fist made contact, the boulder instantly broke down into smaller pieces and crumbled as they past by it. Listening closer you could here. "Hmph!" ---- Seigetsu felt another dukkha closing in he said nothing. But then. Only then, did he turn his attention, but it was too late. The wall, had been torn right down. The rubble from it continued to fall apart, and there stood the masked figure from the forest. "Ah man! Don't tell me you're my grandma!" Yasaki's face was grabbed in his sister's hand, but then he felt her embrace him with warmth. He was mad at himself for not speaking with her, but he loved her nonetheless. As they hugged, Yasaki briefly felt a chakra fly past him and the wall beside he and Sumi broke down within a few seconds, he looked over at the figure who stood in the hole in the wall. Who was this person? were they planning on hurting his uncle? "Sumi, we have to protect Seigetsu. I don't know who that is but.. they better not hurt my family." he angrily said. His eyes became crimson and two tomoe began to appear. The being reached for the clothing covering their face and grabbed it. "No, I'm not. But when I'm finished..." Completely swinging their hand, with the clothing gripped tightly, they ripped it off of their body. The scarf, as well black cloak flew into midair, as the person's body became completely revealed. As it dude, bust were the first the revealed. The breast, bounced up and down as she snatched the cloak from her body. Her long brown hair lied in a high pony tail became visible. She wore a tight all black one piece that clinch to her body. Starring at the figure, Seigetsu had a nose bleed. "That figure.. that body.. that bust.. that skin color. You, you're Tee of Kumogakure!" Akaihime's eyes had widened. She was now fully awoke. She held on to Seigetsu tightly as he stood up to his feet slowly. "Yes, when I'm finished with you. You'll be seeing your grandmother." The lady designated as two had a treacherous smirk on her face. She glared at Seigetsu like he was the only one in the large house. Her body instantly became enveloped in a armor of lightning. In a flash she vanished appearing in front of Seigetsu, his reaction time was a second to short. Her hand clinching his throat completely she held him high into the air, and threw him into the marble floor with a violent force. Debris filled the area around Seigetsu and the one known as Tee, and Akaihime as well. Sumi grinned, as her eyes became white and the infamous three tomoe appeared. "Well what do we have here?" she said aloud as she noted the potency of Tee's chakra as well as its prevalence. Sumi rocketed in between Tee and Seigetsu as soon as the former unceremoniously dumped the latter. Knowing that time was of the essence, particularly with Tee's extraordinarily fast speed and reflexes, Sumi blew a small amount of Wind Release Stream to clear the debris. She then honed in on Tee, looking to make eye contact before activating one of the Uchiha's fundamental genjutsu. With the wind pushing the debris aside, Tee was no where to be found. Seigetsu, planted upside down, only to be protected by the rib cage of his ethereal warrior. The rib cage was cracked, and nearly close to broken. Akaihime was covered in the skeletal arm of the Susanoo which protected her from collateral damage when Seigetsu was violently thrown. Flipping to his feet, Seigetsu would sense Tee's dukkha and quickly turned in her direction. She had a demonic smile on her face, and Seigetsu had to jump to his toes. "Man.. She nearly broke through my Susanoo with just a simple slam. Hey Yasaki and you other chick." Seigetsu took note of Sumi's sharingan. "I promise guys, your Sharingan won't be able to keep up with her. Let alone your body's being durable enough to take an attack from her." Creating a shadow clone, the newly created clone rushed over to Akaihime and grabbed her. "I'm going to skedaddle.." Taking off for the hole in the wall, his clone headed for the door. Before crossing the collapsed wall, Tee net him there punching him straight on. Flying through the mansion, Seigetsu knocked over expensive tables and wine bottles. Akaihime cried out Seigetsu's name, and the clone took off. Yasaki watched as his sister used the tactic and failed, the woman, or Tee, was quicker than he expected. While his uncle attempted to get away, he was punched square in the torso. Everything had turned upside down so fast. This woman was beating up the hokage, right in front of his face, he'd feel guilty if he didn't attempt to help, even if it meant having his skeletal structure broken. "Listen, you can't just do that, and I'm going to show you the consequences of your actions!" Yasaki explained with power. With one hand seal, Yasaki emitted an invisible gas that spread around the room, which would affect Tee if inhaled. Finding that her hit made contact with Seigetsu, Tee was no longer worried about anything he'd dished out. Then, the blond haired boy began to speak out, but she had no care for his words. In fact, half way through his sentence she had already vanished and started pursuing the clone of Seigetsu. "Clone or not, you will not get away from me!" Tee was gone, and in just a few seconds she caught all the way up with the clone, punching it as well, where it was sent flying. Balling up to cover Akaihime the clone would finally come to a halt before disappearing from it's use. Akaihime stood there, and Tee began to approach her. Tee began to concentrate lightning around her hand. "Maybe if I rough you up a little, I'll be able to get that stupid brother of yours to fight back." As she said those words a white cloud of smoke appeared, completely engulfing Tee. Akaihime was gone from her spot, but soaring through the sky. Free falling from the sky, Akaihime kicked Tee square in the face, sending her a distance backwards. Sumi paused. This girl was much faster than she expected, extraordinarily fast. It was at that point Tee's demeanor as well as her otherworldly speed made sense. "No...she can't be," Sumi thought as she remembered the stories about the Fourth Raikage's legendary speed, one that was only surpassed by the Fourth Hokage's instantaneous reflexes. "Of all the people you could have pissed off, it had to be her..." Sumi stated in an exasperated manner. She was angry at Seigetsu for being the perverted idiot he was. "Yasaki, we need to go after her now," Sumi said before chasing after Tee.